Thorne Vampire Hunting Clan
History The Thorne clan spans back into the days of antiquity. However, it has only recently become a solid family unit with an estate, goals, ambitions, and traditions. While the family is currently very small, they have managed to establish a structure in a short time, partly due to the 'founder's' old connections with the Holy Order, itself a well-established, ancient, powerful, and wealthy organization. The Thorne clan still has some ties to the Holy Order, mostly in the form of trade agreements and an alliance, but neither group answers in any way to the other. The Thorne Clan's true first, its true progenitor, is a medieval vampire hunter named Revan Thorne, with a long and decorated history as a strong and successful Hunter until he ran into the vampire known as Vladimir the White Dragon, at which point he disappeared from history altogether. Salazar Thorne, the progenitor of the clan's current status as a family of hunters, was once a priest in a small city in the Western era almost two hundred years ago until his clergy was destroyed. Trained by a Hunter even more ancient than Revan - the Hunter who saved Salazar from the fate that befell his clergy - Salazar then took bloody revenge until he met Autumn, a young vampiress who begged for death and caused Salazar to rethink his ways. Some time afterwards, Salazar met the mysterious D, and they struck up a deal. In this way, Salazar became the first Dealbound, and secured the family's legacy. When Salazar died, he became a true Angel of Death, but left behind his grieving son Adrian and his now-comatose adoptive daughter, Autumn, whose whereabouts are unknown, though rumors say the Thorne clan still has her in their care. Dealbound The Dealbound are those who have struck up a pact with Death. Death's side of the bargain is to provide immortality to the Dealbound, in addition to some small measure of Its power. The Dealbound, however, must use this power to return to Death that which has escaped it through the use of Loopholes - the Undead. Death is not picky about how these undead are chosen or in what order. As long as Undead are being destroyed, Death is content. Currently the Thorne family are the only Dealbound, and only some. When a Thorne is about to be born, it seems, Salazar appears to them in a dream-vision and offers them a subconscious choice between normal life or servitude to Death. The Dealbound are infused with the force of Entropy. This, along with the Pact, which sustains them in spite of this decaying and destructive force, grants them gifts which they then use in destroying the Undead. Usually, Dealbound cease to age when they take the deal. The Thornes are unusual, however, in that most are Dealbound from birth. They cease to age at the age in which they feel most 'at home.' Manor The Thorne Clan live in perhaps the most dangerous area for a Vampire Hunter clan to live - Durem. Their manor is small, but growing, as with each growth of wealth the family adds new wings and rooms to the manor. It would seem to anyone the least safe place to live, but the reality is the opposite - assaulting the manor is difficult without exposing oneself, particularly in the fabled 'home of vampires,' which is nonetheless a city where other species live and prosper. With Louie Von Helson in charge of the major vampiric family, as well, if an assault on the manor was successful it might lead to later consequences, due to Salazar's reputation for compassion even to Vampires. The manor itself, as well, is stocked with defenses against undead foes, and has proven to be a nearly impenetrable shell against the unholy beasts which they fight. While exceptions have occurred, the vampires in question have all thus far met their fate within the manor or escaped with little to no success in their mission, to nurse their wounds. Inactive Clan Members *Wilhemina Windfall/Thorne (Destroyer, Deceased) *Esmerelda Tatterdmalion/Thorne (Not Dealbound, Deceased) *Autumn Thorne (Partially Dealbound, Vampiress, In Torpor) Active Clan Members *Salazar Thorne (Angel of Death, Deceased, No longer capable of normal interactions with the mortal realm) (NPC) *Damien Thorne (Deathbrande) * Balthazar Thorne (Ravenchilde) * Renarde Thorne (Destroyer) * Adrian Thorne (Not Dealbound) (NPC) * Vixene Thorne (Not Dealbound, Inventor) (NPC)